Mobile communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Mobile telephones allow users to place and receive voice calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, with the rapid development of mobile telephone technology, different types of mobile devices equipped with various functionality are available to consumers. For example, many mobile devices now incorporate therewith personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, the mobile devices may also allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via such as a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN.
As a result, the users continue to spend more time in their mobile devices everyday, contrary to their ancestor of cellular phones with only functionality of voice call, which has resulted in a significant interest of business for community loaded with the mobile devices.